A Reflection
by Kit-4ever2004
Summary: Imaginary, alternative endingWasn't happy with the ending so wrote this. Took place at the end of Weiß Kreuz Glühen. Mamoru a.k.a Omi reflecting on himself. And an unexpected turn of event. RxR please. Not really wellwritten.


**A Reflection**

Summary: (Imaginary, alternative ending) Took place at the end of Weiß Kreuz Glühen. Mamoru a.k.a Omi reflecting on himself. And an unexpected turn of event. RxR please.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Though I took a turn in the ending... A new character appeared...

* * *

_**Was I right?**_

"Mamoru-sama, everything is done." Rex's voice sounded through the room.

"Thanks Rex," Sitting in his seat facing the city was Takatori Mamoru a.k.a Omi Tsukiyono, "You can leave first."

"But..."

"It's okay." The answer was short. Rex stood there for a moment before bowing and took her leave. Sighing in his seat, Mamoru closed his eyes and wondered.

_**Was it right to let them off from Weiss?**_

Mamoru turned back to his desk. The photo of the four of them stood in front of him.

_Let's travel around, selling flowers. Together!_

_**Even though it was I who suggested it... But I can't run from my fate...**_

_Are you crying again, Omi?_

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he thought of that very day.

"How could I not cry, Youji-kun...Minna..." Mamoru whispered, "We are friends..."

_**I can never turn back now.**_

_If it's so hard for you, why not you just quit your job as Persia?_

_**I can't... This is for the best... To protect them... I alone is too weak to protect you guys...**_

"Why haven't you contact me, Aya-kun..." Mamoru sighed, "What happen back then?"

_**Please be fine, Youji-kun, Aya-kun...**_

"Mamoru-sama!" Rex came dashing into the room which startled Mamoru.

"What's the matter, Rex?"

"Your grandfather..."

"Grandfather?" Mamoru stood up in time to see his grandfather to appear behind Rex, "Grandfather, what brought you here?"

"A news," he replied, "About the Weiss."

"The new Weiss will be doing a job soon," Mamoru replied.

"I wasn't talking about the new Weiss."

"You aren't?"

"Fujimiya Aya isn't he?"

Mamoru looked sternly at his grandfather whom in return gave him a serious look. Mamoru wasn't sure what to say, however, from his grandfather's look, he knew it wasn't a good new.

"What is... wrong... with... Aya-kun..."

"My men found him near a bin, injured..."

"Aya-kun?"

"He was pretty luck to be found by us. Moreover, I had send him to a hospital. He should be fine in no time."

Relief a bit, Mamoru continued, "Where is he?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"Grandfather!"

"As a member of the Takatori, everyone around you are nothing except something you use to reach your goal."

"If that's what you say, then I will tell you something, Grandfather!" Mamoru shouted, "I will use everyone and anyone around me to protect Aya-kun and the others! Now tell me where is Aya-kun!"

The two Takatori stared at each other, Mamoru in anger while his grandfather was at peace for a while before his grandfather replied in a calm tone.

"He is at our **private** hospital. You don't expect me to send him to a public hospital to get kill do you?"

Without any other words, Mamoru walked straight out of the room. He didn't want to waste a second to find his friend. Rex took her leave after Mamoru left the room, leaving Mamoru's grandfather in the room.

"Mamoru... If that's what you wish, I will not stop you... But you have to know, you will always stay a Takatori. You can never run from your fate."

"He will, Takatori-san," Another voice replied as a shadow appeared in the room. The shadow was a young girl.

"It's you again."

"It's an honor for you to remember me," The young girl smiled.

"Hikari... You who was sent to me by Shuichi to protect Mamoru... You who found that boy..."

"Mamoru... No... Omi-sama will find his own path as a Takatori. And protecting the Weiss is my duty as a wish of Persia."

"Yes... Mamoru is a special child... He will find his own way..."

"Yes I agree. And to inform you, Fujimiya Aya is going to be fine."

"So they all survived..."

"They are after all, Weiss." Hikari smiled as she vanished into the shadow.

"Weiss ka?" Mamoru's grandfather looked up into the sky smiling.


End file.
